Shinrai
by Agualuna
Summary: [Basado en el capítulo 197 de Naruto Shippuden] Tras los nuevos acontecimientos después del ataque de Pain, Naruto tiene un encuentro fortuito con dos ninjas de Kumogakure, pero es salvado por Hinata, de nuevo. Entre esto y el enterarse de que Sasuke está en Akatsuki, Naruto se frusta. Pero ella está para liberar la carga de su corazón.


_**Viendo vídeos de Naruto Shippuden, concretamente, el capítulo 197, y sabéis que me encanta meter NaruHina en cada momento... así que éste es el resultado.**_

 _ **Y mientras vosotros lo leéis, yo me voy a jugar al Assassins Creed :D**_

 _ **¡Espero que os guste! :D**_

* * *

Konoha había sido atacada por Akatsuki, pero como si de algún milagro se tratase, había sobrevivido todo el mundo, incluida ella.

Pero ella no sobrevivió por algún tipo de milagro, sino por la rapidez con la que Sakura Haruno había curado sus heridas tras haberse lanzado a proteger a Naruto, quien vio cómo se transformaba en el Kyūbi; no sabía el motivo exacto que le había impulsado a ello, lo que sí sabía era que lo hizo para poder protegerla y que transformarse en aquello le suprimía totalmente su voluntad y su corazón.

Todo ello por su culpa.

Se había lanzado a protegerle y, al final, resultó que él fue quién le protegió. Y por ello, se sentía inútil.

Pero como le había enseñado él, no se rendiría jamás.

.

Harta de estar tumbada en la camilla, por órdenes de Neji, quiso salir a dar un paseo y ofrecer la máxima ayuda posible. Por el camino se encontró con Kiba, que iba a lomos de Akamaru, y se le veía nervioso.

–¿Kiba-kun? ¿Akamaru? ¿Adónde vais con tanta prisa? –preguntó.

–Debo encontrar al equipo de Kakashi, tengo una noticia importante sobre Sasuke –respondió él mirando a todos lados.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Es el nuevo Hokage… un tal Danzo. Ha denominado a Sasuke como un ninja renegado y está dispuesto a darle caza. Está inscrito en el libro Bingo.

Hinata se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. Pensó en el equipo 7 y le dolió mucho que pasara aquello… le dolía pensar en lo mucho que sufriría Naruto a causa de ello y que Sasuke se hubiese perdido en la más terrible oscuridad, un antiguo aliado, siendo ahora su enemigo…

– _Naruto-kun…_

–Debo ir a buscarles, y tú, no te sobreesfuerces, recuerda que tu condición no es del todo buena– dijo Kiba mientras se alejaba con Akamaru.

–He de encontrar a Naruto-kun –se dijo mientras salía corriendo, en dirección contraria a sus compañeros, para poder ir a buscarle.

.

Había corrido durante todo el camino, pero su cuerpo se encontraba resentido. No sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, pero escuchaba un ruido extraño.

– _Suena como si fuesen golpes._

Corrió en esa dirección, y lo que vio le dejó horrorizada. Una chica morena de ojos color dorado, estaba encima de alguien dándole golpes. Cuanto más se acercaba, podía observar que ese alguien era Naruto, y que esa chica le estaba destrozando a puñetazos.

–¡Detente!– dijo mientras lanzaba una patada al aire, haciendo que la extraña chica tuviese que esquivar el golpe. Se puso delante de Naruto, en posición de lucha estilo Hyūga.

–¿Una Hyūga? Interesante, más rivales para mí– dijo la chica mientras chocaba su palma con su puño, en una actitud de abierta pelea.

–Hinata… –Naruto no podía hablar de lo hinchada que tenía la cara por los golpes de aquella chica.

Karui se lanzó a golpear a aquella chica, e Hinata estaba en posición de defensa, dispuesta a recibir aquellos ataques.

Pero fue Sai quien detuvo el golpe.

.

Después de que los ninjas de Kumogakure se fueran, Naruto, Hinata y Sai se quedaron solos.

–Hinata-san, eso ha sido muy peligroso. No deberías ponerte en peligro de esa manera.

Hinata miró decidida a su reciente compañero.

–No podía dejar que le hiciesen más daño a Naruto-kun, daría mi vida misma si pudiera parar su dolor.

A Naruto le saltaron todas las alarmas al escuchar a Hinata decir eso. ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera de nuevo en peligro por protegerle?

Se levantó demasiado rápido, y sólo pudo alcanzar a decir su nombre y a agarrarse sobre sus hombros.

Y se desmayó.

.

En una tienda de campaña, se encontraba Naruto con parte de su cara vendada, descansando tras haber sido curado por Shizune.

Le había dicho a Sai que no dijera nada a nadie, ni si quiera a Sakura.

Y Sai, así lo hizo, y le pidió lo mismo a Hinata. Ella le ayudó a llevar a Naruto ante la división médica y en seguida fue puesto en una tienda.

Hinata veía a Naruto sufrir por Sasuke una y otra vez, ¿qué le pasaría a Sasuke para actuar de aquella manera? Fuera cual fuera la carga de él, Naruto se encargaría de soportarla por el momento y ella… quería soportarla por él.

Cuando todos se fueron para dejar a Naruto descansar, Hinata se quedó arrodillada a su lado, pensando en las miles de cosas por las que estaría pasando el amor de su vida. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y las lágrimas empezaron a caer, y ella, dejó que su carga se fuese en forma de llanto.

En aquel momento, no le importaba que Naruto le viese, pero había empezado a llorar encima al lado de él, y no había signos de que aquello fuese a parar pronto.

De repente notó que algo hacía presión en su muñeca.

Era Naruto, que al despertar se encontró con Hinata llorando.

Estaba conmovido porque ella se preocupaba por él, pero el que hubiese saltado frente a otra persona para volver a protegerle, no podía dejar que aquello se repitiera.

No quería que nadie más muriese por su culpa, eso no era justo.

A parte, parecía que a Hinata no le importase su vida.

–Hina…ta –dijo Naruto, con dificultad.

Ella le observó sorprendida, con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos. Vio como Naruto trataba de incorporarse.

–No, Naruto-kun, no te esfuerces.

Pero él no le hizo caso, y se quedó sentado en la camilla.

Se sentía enfadado y frustrado. No sólo con Sasuke, sino con todo. Con el tema del nuevo Hokage y… con Hinata.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo serio.

–¿Eh?

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! ¿¡Me has oído!? –dijo, liberando su rabia y su frustración.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Hinata estaba demasiado impresionada, era la primera vez que Naruto le gritaba de aquella manera.

–¡No vuelvas a tratar de dar tu vida por mí! ¿Crees que me gustaría cargar con eso el resto de mi vida? ¡No necesito que nadie me proteja! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Y ella lloró.

–Lo siento, pero no me puedes pedir eso. Ya te lo dije, si es por protegerte, no me importa morir.

Naruto estaba pasmado, ¿cómo era capaz de existir una persona así en el mundo? No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por él… supongo que así era Hinata.

Empezó a llorar sólo de pensar que Hinata podría perder la vida por él.

Ella estaba tan cerca, que le fue fácil sujetarle de un brazo y arrastrarle a su pecho, para poder abrazarle.

–Hinata… basta. No entiendo porqué lo haces, pero es suficiente.

Y cerró los ojos y la fuerza de su abrazo aumentó.

–Para Naruto-kun, también es suficiente.

Aflojó la fuerza para poder ver a Hinata a la cara.

–Suficiente, ¿de qué?

–De que sufras. No es justo que debas sufrir por los errores de Sasuke-kun…

–Así que… tú también lo sabes.

–Sí. Me he encontrado con Kiba-kun antes, por eso estaba allí cuando aquella ninja de Kumogakure te estaba atacando.

–No me puedes pedir tú también que abandone a Sasuke, todo el mundo me dice que me rinda y que le dé por perdido.

–Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso, Naruto-kun –al decir esto Naruto le miró, sorprendido, mientras que ella se libraba de aquella posición tan incómoda en la que el abrazo de Naruto le había dejado –Yo sólo te pido que no cargues con todo tú solo, que te apoyes en nosotros. Te ayudaremos a traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta, haremos que recapacite, ya lo verás.

Y le sujetó la mano mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Era la primera vez que alguien tenía esperanzas ciegas en él, que no le decían que desistiera. Y era esa misma persona que se había lanzado en frente de un Akatsuki para salvarle la vida.

Hinata confiaba ciegamente en él y no iba a defraudarle.

Le miró a los ojos, y le sonrió sinceramente.

–Hinata, gracias.

Ella se sonrojó a límites insospechados.

–N-No me t-tienes que agrad-decer n-nada… Naruto-kun.

Y él sonrió de nuevo.

.

Tras aquel día, Hinata supo que Naruto había ido a la junta de los Kages para poder convencerles de perdonar a Sasuke.

Y ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

Estaba a punto de partir a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Bueno, a ver, he cambiado algunas cosas, está claro que es mi versión :D ¿Os imagináis una lucha entre Sasuke e Hinata? A Naruto le da algo xDDD**_

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado :)_**


End file.
